elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 4
Update 4 is an update for , and was released on 15 September 2014. It adds Upper Craglorn, the new trial Sanctum Ophidia, the Dragonstar Arena, delve updates, performance tweaks, increased the level cap to Veteran Rank 14 and much more. Patch Notes OVERVIEW Welcome to The Elder Scrolls Online v.1.4.3, our fourth major content update! In this update, we've added the upper region of Craglorn for you to explore, plus a new Trial – Sanctum Ophidia. We've also added the Dragonstar Arena where you'll be challenged to defeat 10 stages of monsters with a group of 4. The Veteran Rank cap has also been raised to VR14 to account for these new encounters. We've begun our grouping improvements to many PvE objectives, and have continued our work on expanding existing delves. You’ll also find that we've added new ability altering enchantments, which you can read more about below. In addition to all new features, we've continued to improve many areas of the game including gameplay, art, itemization, quests, UI, and the Alliance War. We hope you enjoy the latest update! BIG CHANGES / UPDATES / NEW FEATURES Upper Craglorn *Venture north from the badlands surrounding the city of Belkarth into new territory! With the western rockslide cleared and the Iron Orcs' barricade sundered, the roads to Dragonstar are now open to travelers. Here, the insidious Scaled Court and their Iron Orc allies prepare a new invasion force for their master, consisting of terrible monsters created using the ancient alchemy and magical processes of the long-dead Nedes. Six new group delves, three new group instances, and the settlement of Dragonstar await you! Sanctum Ophidia *Enter the heart of the Scaled Court's power and face off against the Celestial Serpent himself. Make your way through the most loyal members of the Scaled Court and fight the monstrous Trolls and other nightmares the Scaled Court command in defense of their god. Those that return to Hel Ra Citadel or the Aetherian Archive after facing the challenges of the Sanctum Ophidia will find their actions have not gone unnoticed. Dragonstar Arena *In the mountains north of Dragonstar, an abandoned ruin has been repurposed to serve as a blood sport arena by a heretofore unknown champion. Warriors from across Tamriel now flock to compete in the arena games with the promise of great glory and fantastic treasures–if they can survive. Available in both normal and veteran modes, a group of four players can enter the ring and pit themselves against some of the deadliest challenges yet seen! Nirnhoned Crafting Trait *A new crafting trait, Nirnhoned, has been discovered in Craglorn! The necessary trait items can be found rarely while harvesting in Upper Craglorn, and Nirnhoned equipment can be obtained by completing the main quest line in Upper Craglorn. Larger Delves *The delves found in Bangkorai, Reaper's March and The Rift are now larger, and contain more monsters and loot. This is an ongoing effort to make all delves in the game larger. Grouping Improvements *We have begun our grouping improvements, and have made more quest conditions group-shared and condensed/removed the number of layers for a particular objective. This will dramatically reduce or eliminate the amount of time you will be separated from your group or other player characters. We have touched up the following objectives: **Ancestor's Landing **Conflicted Emotion **Cormount **Dune **Eagle's Brook **Eidolon's Hollow **Firsthold **Goldfolly **Greenwater Cove **Hallin's Stand **Karthdar **Moonhenge **Morwha's Bounty **Motalion Necropolis **Nilata Ruins **Northglen **Onsi's Breath **Pelin Graveyard **Redfur Trading Post **Salas En **Senalana **Sep's Spine **Silverhoof Vale **The Gray Mire **Tu'whacca's Throne PFX Prioritization *We have implemented a priority and distance-based culling system that ensures all pertinent ability FX play on you and your group, and take priority over other effects so combat cues are not lost. This system was implemented to improve FX memory management so that important FX are not being culled out in a high-density combat situation. In addition to fixing issues where ability FX may not render, this system will also improve overall performance in some PvP scenarios and Dungeons. New VR Rank *In order to provide for new itemization and to ensure a better feeling of achievement in Dragonstar Arena, Sanctum Ophidia, and Upper Craglorn, the maximum Veteran Rank has been increased to 14. We have also reduced the Veteran point cost for Veteran Ranks 13 and 14 so it takes less time to progress through those ranks. Ability Altering Enchantments *We've added powerful new ability altering enchantments that can drop on weapons found in the Dragonstar Arena, the Serpent Trial in difficult mode, and from the Alliance War Leaderboards. Having such a weapon equipped will add new functionality to current abilities as noted below: **Grand Healing: This ability now restores stamina to allies in the area. **Cleave: This ability deals bonus damage on the initial hit. **Puncture: This ability heals the caster. **Twin Slashes: This ability deals additional bleed damage every tick. **Poison Arrow: This ability increases your weapon damage when attacking enemies affected by Poison Arrow. **Destructive Touch: This ability deals more damage and costs less. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Alliance War General * We have closed the Veteran Campaign Bow of Shadows, and have opened a new 30-day standard Campaign, Azura's Star. This campaign is available on both the North American and European megaservers. * Increased the cooldown on the Honor Guard and Mage ability Unstable Core. * Increased the amount of points you earn towards Campaign Scoring while you're an underdog. * Rewards for the Worthy mails now contain gold. * The End of Campaign Leaderboard rewards now contain items if you are in the top 10% or higher for your Alliance. ** The top 2% of the Leaderboard for each alliance will receive a gold set item and an ability-altering weapon. ** The top 3% - 10% of the Leaderboard for each alliance will receive a purple set item. * Revised the terrain around all keeps to reduce the potential for pulling an enemy friend onto keep walls using Fiery Grip or its morphs. * While you are within the walls of larger keeps (such as Warden), the range of Fiery Grip and its morphs will be reduced. * You will no longer fall through the world when using the alternate entryway into Cracked Wood Cave. * Alliance War equipment bags now have a chance to contain Grand Soul Gems. * Increased the stats of battle-leveled player characters by 10%. * Elite vendors in Cyrodiil now sell Veteran Rank 14 gear. * Wanders-Far has reduced the cost of gear, and is now selling at the same rate as other nearby vendors. * Fixed an issue where keep bonuses were stacking instead of new bonuses replacing the previous ones as they should. * Leaderboard rewards now have a chance to include ability-altering weapons. * The Haderus campaign scoring values have been adjusted to the following amount of points per scoring tick: ** Reduced the keep control value to 5 points ** Reduced the resource control value to 0 points ** Reduced the outpost value to 3 points ** Reduced the scroll ownership to 10 points * The underdog scoring evaluation period in the Haderus campaign has been adjusted to two-hour intervals instead of 12-hour intervals. * Repairing a siege weapon will now take four seconds instead of six seconds. Art & Animation Animations * Animations are now smoother when drawing or swapping your weapon while moving. * Your animation will no longer get stuck when you die while jumping backwards. * Various fixes to player movement including smoother transition to blocking for Player while moving backwards in combat and issues with blending while moving throughout the world * Improved the Troll's movements during combat and added additional personality. * Eating consumables using the Quickslot will now only play audio and FX during combat to provide clear feedback without interrupting the combat experience. * Fixed an issue where the bowl and spoon would stay in your hand after eating. They now disappear once food is consumed. * Fixed an issue with the Centurion's feet sliding and clipping when using his whirlwind attack in Craglorn. * Fixed an issue where your eyes would rotate improperly when kneeling to examine something. * Attacking with a one-handed weapon while in first-person view no longer forces you into third-person view. * Bows will no longer clip into the quiver while sheathing. * The Ice Wraith will now die on the ground. * The Giant Scorpion now animates more smoothly when knocked down. * Fixed an issue where the wrong audio would play when the Skeever and the Wisp were knocked up into the air. * Flying monsters will now animate more smoothly when knocked back. * Fixed an issue with the Witchlight's movement not working properly. * The Watcher's tentacles will no longer clip through the ground when knocked to the ground. We also fixed an issue with the Watcher's eyelid movement. * Fixed an issue where the Harvester's attack would not animate smoothly. * Fixed an issue where the Hag Raven's death animation would not animate smoothly. * The Gargoyle will now animate properly when it receives a critical hit. * Fixed an issue with the Wolf twitching upon death. * The Lamia will no longer turn her head inappropriately while using the ability Howling Strike. We also fixed an issue with her tail not animating smoothly while moving. * The Kwama Warrior now moves its arms properly when attacked. * The Giant Snake now moves its head properly when using the ability Lash. We also fixed an issue with the Giant Snake that would occur when knocked back. * Adjusted the walking and running animations for the Bear so he moves more smoothly while navigating. * Fixed an issue with the Air Atronach that was causing it to shift oddly while idling in combat. * Fixed an issue where the Fighters Guild Champion would not animate properly when killed. * Fixed an issue where the Spider Daedra's face would flicker when killed. * Fixed an issue with the Senche's leap attack. * The Gargoyle dungeon boss' hands will no longer clip through each other. Figures * Fixed an issue where the Khajiit Male cheekbones would clip through hoods when the Jaw Size and Cheekbone Height were set to max for Heroic and Angular face types. * Fixed an issue with the Wolfhound's mouth. * Fixed an issue with the Blue Mudcrab's textures. * Fixed an issue where some Altmer male NPCs were wearing female clothing. * Fixed an issue with the Argonian version of high-level Nord heavy helmets where the wrong textures were being used. * Fixed an issue with the dye areas on high-level Orc light chest armor. * Fixed an issue where skin would show through on high-level Orc light robes. * Fixed an issue with high-level Dunmer medium helmets where your eyes would poke through the eyeholes. Yikes. * Fixed an issue where you could see through the Wasp's body. Terrain * Fixed an issue in the Rift where would float above the sarcophagus. * Adjusted the lighting in Vaults of Madness where it was too bright in some areas. * Fixed a number of camera collision issues in Doomcrag Tower. * Fixed a number of texture and collision issues with rocks in Craglorn, Cyrodiil, Coldharbour, and The Rift. Effects * Made several improvements to fire FX and textures. * Improved the FX when you light a siege weapon. * Improved many FX for Nightblade abilities in first-person view. * Improved the FX for many Dragonknight abilities. * Improved the FX for the shock status so they are more visible and consistent with other shock FX. * Fixed several FX issues with the abilities Snare, Inner Light, and Petrify. * Improved the FX for the Nereid's abilities. * Improved the FX for ghosts for better all-around visibility. * Improved the FX, visibility and lighting for the quest Conflicted Emotions. * Optimized the particle effects on the Trials Mantikora boss to improve visual quality. * When casting Dawnbreaker (the Fighters Guild Ultimate), your weapons will now remain hidden. * Fixed an issue with the positioning of some visual effects on troll-type monsters. World Geometry * Added and improved the level of detail for a number of items including mine cranes, ice rocks, Craglorn braziers, Daedric doors, Ayleids, Crypt of Hearts chandeliers, Argonian Ruin walls, and various Breton sets. * Fixed an issue with camera collision in caves. * Fixed an issue with collision on Cave Mine Doors that was causing the doors to be stuck in an open position. * Fixed a texture issue with a number of cave assets. * Fixed an issue with collision in Craglorn dungeons that was causing errors to appear in-game. * Fixed an issue with the Craglorn floating bridge level of detail. * Fixed a texture issue with various Argonian ruin assets, Dwemer dungeons, Nord dungeons, Nord houses, and Ayleid Welkynd stones. * Fixed an issue with textures on Altmer towers, doors and house interiors. * Improved the collision within Altmer houses, Breton city walls, Hist bases, and Ayleid rubble piles. * Repaired texture seams on Breton houses and lights. * Fixed an issue where gaps were visible on Daedric doors. * Fixed an issue where collision was missing from Ayleid metal decorations. * Fixed an issue with the collision on Dwemer smelters and Nord dungeon walls so the camera will no longer go inside the asset. * Fixed an issue in the Tribunal Temple so you will no longer fall through the floor and get stuck in walls. * Fixed an issue with Nord dungeon floors and Redguard barn floors so you and NPCs will no longer float on the floor. * Fixed an issue where the Redguard shack would appear to flicker. * Fixed an issue where you could become blocked on the Redguard Ruin Gatebridge and the Skull Cell in Crypt of Hearts. * Fixed an issue where there were holes within the floor in Crypt of Hearts, inside Khajiit ruins, and on the Coldharbour Tower. * Fixed an issue where the Nibenese small house would appear black from certain distances. * Fixed an issue where your camera would pass through Colovian houses. Audio General * Added ambient audio and/or music to many areas that previously had none. * Rebalanced the audio of many lines of VO for more consistency. * Polished many monster and ability sounds. * Polished the timing of many theater moments to improve realism. This is an ongoing work in progress. * Improved the audio for many enclosed spaces as you are moving into and through them. * Polished the overall audio for Staves. * Improved the sound you hear when you are out of magicka or stamina. * Added previously missing sounds to some armor abilities. * Improved the sound for certain types of fire effects. * Fixed an issue with some dungeon boss and world effect sounds. * Improved the audio for the Ravager's initial shout so it's easier to hear. Combat & Gameplay General * Fixed an issue where you could get stuck in combat with Trial bosses after activating an Ultimate ability. * Disintegrated NPCs will now have a loot glow around their ash pile. * Clarified several ability tooltips and fixed some grammatical errors. * You will no longer be taken out of stealth when you weapon swap with an item set equipped. * Fixed an issue where spell effects wouldn't play when using a weapon with Hardening, Crushing, or Weakening. * You now have the option to only respec morphs. This is less expensive than a full respec of all abilities. * Fixed an issue where changing the weapons held in slot 1 and slot 2, then weapon swapping, could cause the weapon models not to load. * Fixed an issue where you could get stuck in combat due to nearby dead targets, causing you to be unable to mount your horse or quickly regenerate resources. * Mounting after exiting combat will now be more responsive. * Fixed an issue where some Ultimates would persist after death, causing you to be stuck in combat forever. * Weapon enchantments can now proc elemental damage status effects, such as burning or chilled. Dragonknight * Ardent Flame ** Burning Breath: The armor reduction debuff from this ability will no longer stack. ** Burning Embers: This ability's heal no longer stacks multiplicatively when multiple player characters cast it on the same target. ** Fixed an issue where Burning Breath IV (morph of Fiery Breath) wasn't dealing damage over time as it should. * Draconic Power ** Reflective Scales: Fixed an issue where this ability was charging magicka and stamina for each ability reflected, and reflected projectiles would occasionally not do any damage. * Earthen Heart ** Fragmented Shield (Obsidian Shield morph): This ability now only deals area damage around the caster instead of all allies. Nightblade * Shadow ** Dark Cloak: This ability no longer stuns crowd-control immune bosses when you are alone. ** Shadow Cloak: This ability is no longer removed by the following ticking damage abilities. *** Agony *** Bat Swarm *** Caltrops *** Cripple *** Entropy *** Fire Rune *** Necrotic Orb *** Path of Darkness *** Soul Tether *** Trap Beast *** Volley *** Wall of Elements *** All elemental procs * Siphoning ** Strife: This ability now always heals based on the initial damage caused instead of other attacks. Sorcerer * Daedric Summoning ** Volatile Familiar (Unstable Familiar morph): Fixed an issue where this ability was exploding twice; the damage has been set back to 20% of casters maximum magicka. * Stormcalling ** Streak (morph of Bolt Escape) will no longer affect more than six targets, which was resulting in a much larger amount of Ultimate gain than intended. Templar * Dawn's Wrath ** Fixed an issue where you could stack multiple copies of Purifying Light or Power of the Light (both Backlash morphs) at the same time. ** Eclipse: Fixed an issue where the caster of this ability was being charged magicka every time a spell was reflected. * Restoring Light ** Rite of Passage: You will now be immune to interrupt effects while channeling this ability. Weapons * Bow ** Acid Spray (Arrow Spray morph): This ability no longer uses Spell Critical Strike. ** Arrow Spray: Reduced the cost of this ability by approximately 10%. ** Scorched Earth (Volley morph): Fixed an issue with this ability where the red telegraph ring was bigger than the size of the effect. ** Snipe: Reduced the cost of this ability by approximately 20%. We also reduced the cast time for this ability to 1.8 seconds from 2 seconds. ** Volley: Reduced the cost of this ability by approximately 30%, and removed the minimum range on this ability. * Destruction Staff ** Fire Staff heavy attacks will no longer produce 4 fireballs if your target is out of range. ** Unstable Wall of Frost III: Fixed an issue where this ability was doing less damage than expected. * Dual Wield ** Twin Slashes: Fixed an issue where you could get a movement speed bonus if this ability was activated when your target was out of range. * Two Handed ** Uppercut: Reduced the cost of this ability by approximately 20%. * Restoration Staff ** Healing Springs (Grand Healing morph): This ability now restores magicka from up to 3 allies instead of 6. ** Fixed an issue where Healing Ward (morph of Steadfast Ward) wasn't causing critical hits. Armor * Light Armor ** Concentration: This passive will now provide 2%/4% spell penetration instead of 3%/6%. * Medium Armor ** Agility: Fixed an issue where this passive was stacking the bonus from Ranks I and II. ** The agility passive now gives you weapon power instead of attack speed. World * Werewolf ** Fixed an issue where you couldn't use a light attack if you were using a heavy attack when the Werewolf Transformation ends. * Vampire ** Fixed an issue where you could stack the Dark Stalker passive with the Night's Silence or Shadow Dancer's Raiment item sets to move at mount speed. This is no longer possible—you get the bonus from either Dark Stalker or Night's Silence or Shadow Dancer's Raiment. Guild * Undaunted ** Bone Shield: This synergy can no longer be stacked when activated by multiple casters. ** Bone Shield I: This synergy can no longer be activated by the caster. * Fighters Guild ** Damage from Silver Bolts, Expert Hunter, and Trap Beast is now based on stamina and weapon damage instead of magicka and spell power. * Mages Guild ** Fire Rune: Fixed an issue where the explosion effects for this ability weren't playing when the ability triggered. ** Scalding Rune (Fire Rune morph): The damage-over-time effect for this ability no longer stacks. ** Magelight: Fixed an issue where the UI wasn't updating the Spell Critical Strike rating when it was being activated near an enemy. Alliance War * Support ** Barrier: Different ranks of this ability will no longer stack. Death Recap * Added an icon for the Pit Rat Ranger's Arrow Spray attack. * Removed a hint about taunt immunity that was causing confusion. Monsters * Fixed an issue where the Fire Mage's Fire Runes were occasionally being cast without an animation playing. * The Berserker's Soul Tether ability no longer misses when the monster is blinded. * You will no longer receive a large amount of Ultimate from killing Shaman Protection Totems. * You will no longer become disoriented after the ability Shadow Cloak has been cast on you by an NPC. However, NPCs will now use the ability Veiled Strike more reliably after they become invisible. * You will now see the proper icon when you are being affected by the ability Winter's Reach. * The Burdening Eye Orbs from the ability Burdening Eye will no longer produce corpses when they explode. * Storm Mages will no longer walk on water while attacking deep water swimmers. * Bleed damage from Bears and Alits can no longer be mitigated by holding block. * Trolls will no longer turn in place while ripping boulders out of the soil. * Leashing a monster while it's casting will no longer cause it to teleport back to its spawned location. * Welwa will now only kick behind them if there are targets behind them to kick. * Negate Magic cast by NPCs will now remove buffs that you cast upon them. * Damage from the Mammoth's ability Stomp can now be mitigated by blocking. * Damage from the Giant Bat's ability Draining Bite can now be mitigated by blocking. * NPC Werewolves now fully benefit from the ability Blood Scent, becoming more powerful when it is cast by another Werewolf. * If a Lich dies while channeling Soul Cage, the ability will now end without continuing to summon cages. * Fixed an issue where you would occasionally see incorrect monster debuffs in the Active Effects window while the monster was stuck in combat. * Aura of Protection, a shaman monster ability, now correctly protects the shaman's allies in combat. Ranged allies of the shaman now attempt to reach the totem when they aren't busy casting. * Player character area-of-effect spells no longer fail to show their spell effects when cast in proximity to the Shaman's "Aura of Protection" totem. * Fixed an issue where some monsters could become stuck running back and forth between player characters at range if no damage or healing was being done. * The tiny dark anchor that could appear while fighting dremora has been replaced with a daedric arch. Banekin summoned through the arch will now be vulnerable to daedra-fighting effects, as intended. * The following monsters are now immune to bleed damage: ** Air Atronachs ** Bone Flayers summoned by Necromancers ** Stone Atronachs * Craglorn Ravagers now let forth distinctive shouts before they execute Cleave. * Monsters that are immune to crowd control are no longer vulnerable to crowd control abilities that are cast at the beginning of combat with them. * The Daedric Arch now has all of its intended sound effects. * It is no longer possible to attack Stranglers from more than 28 meters away without reprisal. * The Wamasu Sweep attack now correctly displays a ground telegraph to indicate that it will affect multiple targets. Crafting & Economy General * Added a 4th rank to the crafting passive skills of Metallurgy, Carpentry, and Stitching. ** These new ranks further decrease the research time needed to learn additional traits, and sets a maximum research time of 30 days. * Enchanting has received significant rebalancing: ** Doubled the inspiration gain from the deconstruction and creation of white quality glyphs. ** Significantly increased the inspiration gain from the deconstruction and creation of blue, purple, and gold quality glyphs. ** Deconstruction of glyphs will now result in three separate, even chances to recover each runestone used to create it. This means you will sometimes receive nothing, but could also recover all three runestones. ** Renamed the enchanting passive Aspect Extraction to Runestone Extraction. ** Putting points into the Runestone Extraction passive provides an increased chance for each independent roll at runestone recovery. *** Note: As a result of this change, you will be refunded any points spent in this passive ability so you can decide if you wish to reinvest in the new version. ** Increased the maximum amount of inspiration that can be gained in a single glyph deconstruction at any given skill rank. * Added additional messages to tradeskill hirelings so they can continue to share their adventures with their employers. * The first rank of the Alchemy passive skill Medicinal Use will now always increase the duration of potions as expected. * Fixed an issue with the naming of some lootable objects. * Fixed an issue with the names of some crafted weapons and armor. * Fixed an issue where Fell and Brigandine were swapped in the progression. * You can now craft up to Veteran Rank 14 weapons and armor items. * Critters in Craglorn now appear as Level 1 instead of having a veteran rank. * Overland beast monsters in silver and gold tier content will now drop a single type of leather scraps. * Fixed an issue that was causing some harvest nodes to not grant an item. * Fixed an issue where you could receive multiple items when looting a single item. * Fixed a small number of unharvestable resource nodes in Alik'r. * Clothing hireling deliveries will no longer include weapon trait items. * Monsters will drop leather scraps again, regardless of the level of the character that kills them. * Level 15, 25, 35, and 45 equipment will now yield more consistent deconstruction materials appropriate to the item’s name. * Significantly increased the amount of inspiration gained from glyph creation. * Critters will once again drop guts as expected. * Crafted Fishy Sticks are now a green quality item of level 45 and can no longer be acquired from crates, barrels and other interactable objects. ** Regular Fishy Sticks can still be found in some containers around the world, as everybody in Tamriel loves those tasty Imperial treats. Guild Store * Fixed an issue that where you could be erroneously charged the guild store listing fee when attempting to list items past your maximum listing limit. Dungeons & Group Content Dark Anchors * Boss waves will now aggro all player characters engaged with the event when they spawn. * It is no longer possible to aggro only one part of any Dark Anchor wave. Delves * Faldar's Tooth ** Rozelun's health bar now shows a Champion pip to properly display her increased difficulty. * Jode's Light ** Fixed an issue where a treasure chest and a Thunderbug were not accessible. ** Fixed an issue where Yanadar would not reset properly after you died. ** Fixed an issue where Yanadar's VO wasn’t playing when he died. * Fixed several breadcrumbing issues where pips would not appear correctly on the map. Dungeons * Arx Corinium ** You can no longer spam Sister of Flood's Taunt or Sister of Waves Stunning Wave synergies. * Banished Cells ** Keeper Areldur and Keeper Voranil will now spawn properly when you enter the instance with the quest Banishing the Banished. * Blackheart Haven ** There are now hint pins for the Pirate Disguise Baskets when you're told to find a disguise. ** The Roost Mother will no longer go invisible during combat. ** You are no longer prevented from looting the skull if you die during combat with Captain Blackheart. ** Fixed an issue where Shifty Tom wouldn’t consistently appear after you loot Atarus. ** Fixed an issue where you were able to escape the playable area. * Blessed Crucible ** The Lava Queen will now spawn when the first group member arrives at the final boss room. * Darkshade Caverns ** Female player characters will no longer get stuck when swimming in certain parts of the water. * Direfrost Keep ** Noble's Rest should properly invite group members after someone has taken the quest. ** Eboric Direfrost will now be thawed after completing the last boss. * Elden Hollow ** The wayshrine for this dungeon is now located closer to the entrance. ** Akash gra-Mal will no longer rotate after she has begun to cast her Battlecry ability. ** The Frenzied Guardian's abilities, Latch on Magicka and Latch On Stamina, now have correct FX when interrupted. * Selene's Web ** Lions by Selene's Rangers will no longer appear dark and change colors. ** Senche Spirits will now act like typical cats, and the Longclaw encounter will reset if you try to lure them into the water. ** You will no longer be blocked from progressing the boss fight with Selene through its various stages when you damage the boss incredibly fast. * Spindleclutch ** The Swarm Mother will no longer get stuck on top of rocks. * Tempest Island ** Eye of the Storm will now properly reset when you enter a fresh instance. ** All group members will now be offered the quest Eye of the Storm once it has been accepted by the first group member. ** You are now only allowed to fight Stormreeve Neidir on the ground. * Vaults of Madness ** Iskra the Omen will no longer rotate while casting the ability Falling Sky. * Volenfell ** You will no longer be blocked by killing the first group prior to taking the quest Blood and Sand. ** The Monstrous Gargoyle will now properly reset after he defeats a group of player characters. ** The Guardian's Soul ability Hammer Strike will now only hit you at an appropriate range. * Wayrest Sewers ** Uulgarg will no longer continuously cast the ability Terrifying Roar if you are immune to it. Veteran Dungeons * Veteran Banished Cells ** The fight with Sister Vera and Sister Sihna will now properly award Veteran Points once the encounter has been completed. * Veteran Crypt of Hearts ** Ibelgast will now properly award Veteran Points once the encounter has been completed. * Veteran Darkshade Caverns ** NPCs in combat will no longer keep you from reviving when your group has been killed. * Veteran Elden Hollow ** The achievement Closing the Book will no longer be accessible once Bogdan the Nightflame's health begins to drop. * Veteran Fungal Grotto ** You can no longer avoid Gamyne Bandu’s ability Torture Session, and now applies damage once the ability has completed. ** You will no longer be able to knock Ciirenas the Shepard's spiders off a cliff. * Veteran Spindleclutch ** The fight with three Flesh Atronachs will now properly award Veteran Points once the encounter has been completed. ** Both Sud-Hareem and Mereel will spawn properly if you enter the instance with the quest Blood Relations. ** Followers will no longer keep you from reviving when your group has been killed. ** You will now respawn at the proper wayshrine after dying to Blood Spawn. ** You will no longer be able to separate Praxin Dourare from the monsters in the fight. ** You will now have to face the triple Flesh Atronachs, and will not be able to reset the fight by jumping in rocks. * Veteran Wayrest Sewers ** The fight with Allene Pellingare and Varaine Pellingare will now properly award Veteran Points once the encounter has been completed. ** Yahif and Gedric will now spawn properly if you enter the instance with the quest No Second Chances. Trials * Aetherian Archive ** Fixed an issue where you could become stuck between bookshelves. ** Hidden players can now be targeted by lightning strikes while in the Entry Gauntlet. ** Frost traps will no longer affect the Frost Atronachs in the Entry Gauntlet. ** Changed Valariel and her clones so that they are now water elemental-type monsters instead of ghosts, to match their overland brethren. ** Monsters can no longer be knocked off the final island. ** Mage Celestial *** If monsters get knocked off the island, they will now teleport back to the combat area. *** The Mage Celestial will no longer move away from the center of the island during her final phase. * Hel Ra Citadel ** Ra Kotu *** Fixed an issue where the audio from the tornadoes would continue to play after they had dissipated. *** This boss can now detect stealthed characters. ** The War Horn prior to the Warrior Celestial's chamber can now only be blown once. ** Yokeda Kai can now detect stealthed player characters. ** Fixed a number of monster abilities that were ignoring the Immovable knockback immunity from the Heavy Armor active. ** Fixed an issue if you were Stone Formed while casting an ability in Difficult Mode, and were unable to use the synergy Destructive Outbreak to free yourself. ** Fixed an issue where Yokeda Rok'dun (Welwa Master) was not walking out with his welwas to start the fight. ** Fixed an issue where the Warrior Celestial's Shehai Sword effects would not play. Exploration & Itemization General * Increased the amount of gold you can get from group bosses. * Fixed an issue where the Divines armor trait wasn't increasing Mundus Stone effects. * Reduced the critical strike bonus provided by potions to 20% from 30%. * Clothier Chests no longer have a chance of providing weapon traits. * Updated several icons for collection items. * Fixed an issue where the Potion Speed Glyph wasn't functioning properly. * Items will no longer reference an unused Enchantment called "Invigorating." * The Vendor Urildil now sells all types of weapons instead of just axes. * The following NPCs will now sell items to you if you are below VR6: ** Chef Egeria ** Chef Logdotha ** Grocer Hleseth * Fixed an issue where Elite Gear Vendors in Cyrodiil were not selling the Covenant's Ice Staff. * Fixed an issue where Sjarla's wares in Bleakrock did not scale to the appropriate Veteran Ranks. * Fixed an issue where Feduzdal's wares in Stonefalls did not scale to the appropriate Veteran Ranks. * Increased the number of collections visible in the lore library to 100 from 30. Achievements * Fixed an issue that was causing you to receive incorrect amounts of guild reputation when you unlocked an achievement. * You will now receive achievement credit when you become Emperor, and past Emperors will be back-credited appropriately. * All achievements now have appropriate icons associated with them. * Guild Skill Master Achievements are now correctly listed in the Guild category. * Fixed several issues with the achievement Reaper's March Pathfinder. * The achievement Slave Lord's Ruination will now be awarded when killing Rendrasa. * The achievement Rude Awakening now requires completing the proper locations. * Abandoned Farm: Gar Xuu Gar will now correctly grant his achievement "Gar Xuu Gar's Bane" if you pull him away from the Abandoned Farm. * Fixed an issue where the achievements for Lost City Conquerer and Lost City Vanquisher incorrectly listed "Na-Totambu Sword Saint" when credit is actually given for killing "The Silent Sword." * All trophy fish required for the Rift Angler achievement can now be found in The Rift. * The Coldharbour Angler fishing achievement now correctly references only trophy fish located in Coldharbour. * Clarified the Cursed Hero Achievement text so it now reads "Defeat High Kinlord Rilis while five or more Daedroth still live." * All Bone Colossi will now count towards the achievement Colossus Slayer. * Added achievements for Difficult Mode Trials. * Fixed several text issues with Trial achievements. Items * Fixed an issue where the Sabatons of the Knightmare were Heavy Legs armor, instead of the intended Heavy Feet armor. * Skald's Ring now has the Robust trait instead of no trait. * Fascinating Ring now has the Healthy trait instead of no trait. * Weapon enchants from difficult mode Trials are now more powerful. * Fixed an issue where the weekly quest reward for difficult mode Trials was giving out normal mode items. * Trials weapons now have a greater variety of weapon procs. * Item set pieces will now drop from non-boss monsters in Trials. * Fixed an issue where Mundus Stone buffs were not being applied. * Fixed an issue where Heavy Sacks could contain items when they weren't always supposed to. Item Sets * Fixed several grammatical errors with item set tooltips. * Armor of the Seducer: Fixed an issue where this item set was reducing the cost of ultimate abilities. * Mages and Fighters guild quests will now give a set item appropriate to the crafting location that is unlocked. * Fixed an issue where the Sabatons of the Unassailable were displaying the incorrect icon. * Added items to the Morag Tong item set. You can now use all types of weapons with it. * Auriel's Shield: Fixed an issue so the bonus from this item set will not be removed when you die. This item set’s bonus also now has a 5% chance to activate, as stated on its tooltip (it was erroneously activating more frequently). * Blessing of the Potentates: This item set now correctly decreases ultimate cost by a percent instead of a flat value. * Crusader: This item set now increases your dodge chance by 100% for .3 seconds instead of increasing your dodge chance by 30% for 1 second. * Deadly Strike: The message "Requires 2H Weapon" will no longer appear when activating Momentum while this item set is active. * Death's Wind: Targets affected by the stun from this item set will no longer slide on the ground while getting up. * Destructive Mage: Fixed an issue where this item set was doing 0 damage. * Ebon Armor: Fixed an issue where this item set wasn't increasing the maximum health of your group members. * Healing Mage: Fixed an issue where enemy power wasn't being reduced by this item set. * Hunding's Rage: Fixed an issue where this item set wasn't applying its bonus for 2-handed abilities. * Knightmare: This item set now has a maximum of 6 targets. * Night's Silence: Fixed an issue where this set bonus wasn’t being applied. * Sanctuary: Updated the tooltip for this item set to state that the bonus is only applied to group members. * Sentry: Fixed an issue with this item set only increasing your detection radius by 0.2m instead of 20%. * Sergeant's Mail: This item set will now work on heavy attacks. * Twice-Fanged Serpent: The bonus from this item set will no longer reset when you attack different targets. * Vengeance Leech: This set no longer restores your health, magicka, and stamina when you kill an enemy player in Cyrodiil. * Way of Air: Fixed an issue where this item set was increasing spell power by a percentage instead of a flat value. * Wise Mage: Reduced the size of the effect created by this item set. * Yokudan Air: Fixed an issue where this item set was increasing the distance at which you could be detected, rather than decreasing the distance that you can detect enemies. Miscellaneous General * Fixed an issue where you would experience a performance spike when another player character in a different zone would join your group. Vanity Pets * The Monkey vanity pet will no longer slide on the ground while walking. * Vanity Pets will no longer get stuck in their running animation when they stop near their owners. * Razak's Opus no longer has collision. Quests Alik'r Desert * In Leki's Blade, Bloodfiend attacks will now correctly animate. * Amputating the Hand: Fixed an issue that was causing you to not be able to use the door associated with this quest if you were in a group. * Past in Ruins: The wave event for this quest will now end if all participants die. * Quest Trouble at the Rain Catchers: The Grub Snub Lizard will no longer run away and disappear when he should be following you. * Rain Catcher Fields: The Johads will no longer affect your game performance. Auridon * Increased the overall difficulty of Captain Blanchete. * Sever all Ties: Adjusted the respawn rate for the dremora associated with this quest. * Well-Armed Savages: Fixed several issues relating to quest pins for this quest. * Ensuring Security: Advisor Norion is no longer in two places at once. We also fixed several issues relating to the map and compass markers for this quest. * Quendeluun: The Quendeluun Veiled Heritance will now give the proper UI feedback while disguised. * The Veiled Choice: Fixed an issue that was preventing Rolancano and Palith from appearing. * Rites of the Queen: Fixed an issue that was preventing you from following the Queen after destroying the crystals associated with this quest. Bangkorai * A Thirst for Revolution: You will no longer become blocked if you leave the Tavern on the step to question Maradem, and later return. * Imperial Infiltration: Fixed an issue that was causing this quest to complete prematurely. * Beyond the Call: You will no longer be able to enter the ruin until you are on the appropriate step. * The Walking Darkness: Dame Valyrie Spenard and Father Quiston Malyne can now be found outside the church when expected. * A Marriage in Ruins: You will no longer be able to enter Nilata Ruins until you are on the appropriate step. * Hall of Heroes: Fixed an issue that was preventing you from completing the puzzle involving Frandar's Scrolls. Coldharbour * The Final Assault: You can no longer use your horse inside the Labyrinth area. You can still use your horse in the exterior staging areas. We also fixed an issue so that all group members will now be able to enter the Planar Vortex. * The Final Assault: You will no longer get stuck in an interaction when using the Daedric fires. * The Vile Laboratory: Fixed an issue where Zur would get stuck in a theater sequence and block the quest. Craglorn * The Shattered and the Lost: Fixed an issue during the initial quest step Meet the Mages where you could not progress. The Lost One will also now reset if she becomes stuck. Deshaan * Vision Quest: Fixed an issue if you engaged the General in combat and he died, the General and Scamps would not reset or engage in combat with other player characters. We also added a new portcullis near Shad Astula to fix an erratic quest marker. Eastmarch * Increased the overall difficulty for Beralagr. * Best of the Best: Golden Jack can now be killed by lepine explosions. * Stormcrag Crypt: The door near the end of the dungeon can no longer be used as a shortcut to the boss room. Fighters Guild * Will of the Council: This quest will now correctly update after you perform the necessary tasks. Glenumbra * Legacy of Baelborne Rock: Fixed an issue where you could not interact with the Daedric Warding Stone. * Can't Take it With Them: Fixed an issue where the quest pin was not always above Finvir's head. * Wyrd and Coven: You can no longer siphon power from a Hag corpse multiple times. * The Dagger's Edge: Updated the compass marker associated with finding Gelvin so the quest will now advance correctly. * Cutting Off the Source: Fixed an issue preventing Lord Velian from appearing. Grahtwood * Bosmer Insight: The Spirit Animal buff will no longer apply outside of Grahtwood. Brackenleaf's Heart has also been lowered to allow easier interaction. * Flipping the Coin: Fixed an issue that could prevent Tulira, Gobani, and Cinder-Tail from appearing. Greenshade * Increased the overall difficulty for The Heart of Rootwater, Jahlasri, and Gathongor the Mauler. * You will now properly discover Bramblebreach. * The Amronal of Valenwood: The quest item Amronal's Head is no longer restricted by level. * A Storm Upon the Store: A quest pin will now appear on Larnil's Gear after choosing to free the hostages. * Retaking the Pass: This quest can now be shared with others. * Stone Cold: Fixed an issue where The Hollow Watchman was not available. * Striking at the Heart: Fixed an issue where Indaenir would become stuck in a healing state and block quest progress. Khenarthi's Roost * The Tempest Unleashed: You are now able to use the lodestone on the totem associated with this quest. Main Story * Castle of the Worm: Fixed an issue where Cadwell would get stuck, and the quest would not advance. Malabal Tor * Bitterpoint Strand: The Cursed Chest will now give level-appropriate rewards. * Reap What is Sown: The Drublog Shaman will no longer get stuck on the stairs. Reaper's March * Increased the overall difficulty for Queen of Three-Mercies. * Down the Skeever Hole: You will now consistently see a prompt to interact with the crates when on the appropriate step. * The First Step: Refined this quest to prevent you from being blocked during the quest step "Watch Ceremony". * The Colovian Occupation: You can now speak to Gavo if you log out and back in during the quest step "Talk to Gavo." * Motes in the Moonlight: Fixed an issue that was causing followers to not appear after you left the area or relogged. You will also now be able to cleanse all four beacons. * Troll Arena: The troll fight will now always finish. * The Golden Claw: Rid-Thar-ri'Datta will now always be present when you need to talk to him. * A Traitor's Luck: Previously passive members of the Pact will now fight back at Pa'alat in Reaper's March. You can also now advance the quest after looting Captain gro-Mak. Rivenspire * Children of Yokuda: Fixed an issue where a non-functioning door was blocking you from reaching Captain Kaleen. * Traitor's Tor: General Dathieu will no longer yell and complain about Ranser so frequently. * Hope Lost: Thibierry will now respawn if he gets stuck. Shadowfen * Three Tender Souls: The bodies in the crypt are no longer levitating unnaturally. * The Thin Ones: Corrected the skeletal appearance of many of the villagers. * Saving the Relics: Tree-Minder will now appear during the quest step Talk to Tree-Minder Raleetal. * Trail of the Skin-Stealer: Ukatsei will now always appear when you need her on the quest. Stonefalls * Increased the overall difficulty for Shellcracker, Ozzacha, Ozzacha's Calf, and Strifeswarm Champion. * Protecting the Hall: Defending the hall will now always progress you through the quest. * Sadal's Final Defeat: Fixed an issue that was preventing you from progressing the quest if you abandoned it and immediately reacquired it. * The General's Demise: The quest marker for the step Enter the Gate will now update once you go through the Manor Gate. Stormhaven * Bonesnap Ruins: The Eternal One now uses a champion health bar and has received a slight increase in difficulty. Renard and his friends will also now always run away after being rescued. * Azura's Relics: You can now use the scroll to summon the Daedra at the waterfall more consistently. * Lost Lions: Elise, Laroche, and Renard will now stop cowering after being rescued, and Elise no longer teleports away after you rescue her. * Repairing the Cage: Adjusted the compass pins for this quest. * Word from the Dead: The bestower for this quest will be available again if you abandon it. * One Last Game: A wealthy father has passed away and left a note for his son at the graveyard in Wayrest. Curious investigators may discover more. * Vaermina's Gambit: If you leave the Wayrest throne room while on this quest, Galthis will still be present when you return. Stros M'Kai * Izad's Treasure: The Warrior statue can now be seen from the lighthouse when your graphics are set to minimum. * The Moment of Truth: You will now be able to advance this quest if Dugroth runs off early. The Rift * Increased the overall difficulty for Indur-sa. * A Valuable Distraction: The quest assists for finding Menoit's location have been improved to reduce confusion. * The Shackled Guardian: Fixed an issue if you initiated the ritual and died, the ritual would despawn even though other player characters were present. * Through the Shroud: Lieutenant Belron will now participate in combat. * Blood Upon the Soil: Rilyn will now be easier to defeat. * Riften: Fixed an issue where you would dismount while riding through a sewer tunnel near the market. * Storming the Hall: Vigrod will no longer disappear when he reaches the hall. * Problems Into Profit: Jorunn's Commedation is no longer rewarded by completing this quest. * Stomping Sinmur: All group members will now progress to the same quest step when defeating Sinmur. * Shattered Hopes: Boss-level Necromancers will no longer try to kill themselves. Vampire * Scion of the Blood Matron: Revised the quest markers within the so they are less confusing. UI General * Added the following graphics settings: ** Maximum Particle Systems ** Particle Suppression Distance * When you toggle the Death Recap window on or off, this setting will now be saved locally on your machine. * Fixed an issue where some center screen notifications would no longer display after extended play sessions. * Fixed an issue where you were not receiving a confirmation message when you chose to clear a message. * Fixed an issue where the dye system UI sounds would stop playing after clicking on multiple saved sets in quick succession. * Fixed an issue where the bank size upgrade fee would not update until you left and re –entered the menu. * If you use a cook pot before knowing any recipes, you will now be told why your list of recipes is empty. * Tutorials for using Siege weapons will now instruct you to use the Left Mouse Button (LMB) to fire the Siege weapon. * Fixed an issue where UI notifications for items such as gained Skyshards, Skill Points, exploration discoveries, and completed quests would no longer appear after an extended play session. * Fixed an issue in the Looking for Group window where the "In Location" search field would be reset if the window was closed, and later reopened. * Fixed an issue where crafted potions were not correctly displaying their cooldown. Chat * ESO GameMasters (GMs) now have an icon (a black box with a Z in it) that will appear in your in-game chat window. In addition, their chat text is now the same color as the channel they are speaking in. * Items listed in the Guild history can now be linked in chat by right-clicking the item. * Objects that are already linked in chat, such as items, achievements, and lore books, can now be linked to another chat window. Compass * Fixed an issue where the group leader pin was remaining at the leader's position when you would encounter a loading screen. * Fixed an issue where summoned pets were not displaying a follower icon. Guild Store * We have added more options for filtering Enchantment types, which include the following: ** Weapons ** Apparel ** Glyphs * Siege Weapons will now appear in the Other filter within the Siege subcategory. * When a search is conducted and no items are found, you will now be told that no items were found. * Trash items in your inventory will no longer appear as items that can be sold when posting in the Guild Store. * Fixed an issue where you were being erroneously charged for items that were not listed past the allowed 30 days when listing items on the Guild Store repeatedly. Guilds * Guild History will now last longer than 24 hours. ** Everything under the General category will be cleared after 180 days. This includes the Roster Changes, Customization changes, and all locks/unlocks. ** All other categories will have their history cleared after 10 days. * Added new events that will show in the history. These include: ** Message of the Day edits ** About Us (Description) edits ** Permission locked/unlocked *** Guild Store locked/unlocked *** Guild Bank locked/unlocked *** Guild Tabard locked/unlocked *** Guild Kiosk locked/unlocked * We have removed the "Guild Invite Sent" event from the guild history. * Changed how events are sorted to make it easier to find information. This new order is: ** General ** Bank ** Store ** Alliance War * All references to gold transactions will now use the gold icon instead of the word "gold." * Added a confirmation message when you remove a player character from a guild. * Added a message that is sent if you are removed from a guild. * Guild Traders will now correctly display their bid/hire conversation options again after the transition from one owner to the next. * Changes made to the Guild Heraldry in the Guild Menu will now update immediately, even for newly appointed Guildmasters. Items * Fixed an issue where items that were being interacted with while you encountered a loading screen were occasionally being set to a locked state. * Fixed an issue where item enchantments were not being displayed in the buyback window. Category:Online: Gameplay